Sidorak
Sidorak, a member of the Parchohn, was the king of the Visorak horde. He commanded the legions of spider-like Rahi with passion, often going out to battle right alongside his troops. This do-it-yourself attitude left him blind to Roodaka's plots, which led to his death at the hands of Keetongu. Biography Early Life Before leading the Visorak, Sidorak held a position of minor power on Stelt. He kept advancing in the eyes of his leaders by claiming credit for the victories obtained below him; if a commander below him objected to his credit-stealing, Sidorak would simply dispatch him on a dangerous mission from which that commander would not return. He also betrayed his clan leader, Voporak, on the island, who was mutated by Makuta Zanctai. Later, Sidorak attempted to join the Dark Hunters, but he was defeated by the Spoveik Dark Hunter codenamed [[Gladiator|''"Gladiator"]] during his entry test; his life was spared, but he was denied membership and was later allowed to return to his homeland. Brotherhood of Makuta The number of successes attributed to him attracted the attention of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who recruited him into their ranks, and he quickly rose to power. At first, Sidorak was a simple courier between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Isle of Xia, and it was during this job that he and Roodaka first met. Eventually, Makuta Teridax became his mentor and made Sidorak a lieutenant along with Roodaka, and the two constantly feuded for Teridax's favor. Sidorak also hoped to forge an alliance with Roodaka, which she agreed to later on. Once the Toa Hagah were transformed into Rahaga, after their rebellion, Sidorak took credit for the idea, which had actually been Roodaka's. Teridax, in turn, made him king of the Visorak horde, with Roodaka as his viceroy. Although he led the Visorak to victory on many occasions, Sidorak still was insecure about his position as their leader. The Visorak did not notice this, but Roodaka did. When Sidorak and Roodaka invaded Metru Nui, they took the Coliseum as their main base. When the Visorak reported that the Toa Metru were captured, Sidorak ordered them to be killed. When the Visorak who reported the news wanted to leave, Roodaka halted the Visorak and advised Sidorak to make their death a grander one. Sidorak agreed, calling instead for a mutation and disposal of the Toa, who managed to escape however because of this. When Matau and Iruini were in a hangar looking for Airship parts, Sidorak attacked the hangar with an army of Visorak. Sidorak was giving orders from a tower in Le-Metru to the Visorak. Later, Bomonga and Whenua escaped the Field of Shadows and were captured by Sidorak. Sidorak then ordered the Zivon to be unleashed. During the ensuing fight, Sidorak left the tower, fleeing from the Toa Hordika, and retreated to the Coliseum. Later, when Vakama betrayed his fellow Toa Hordika, he approached the Coliseum and banged on its' doors to gain entrance. Sidorak spoke to him via speakers, but refused to believe Vakama had truly come to join him. He permitted him to join, however, when Vakama presented five of the Rahaga, which he had captured for him. Shortly afterward, Roodaka proposed that Vakama was a fitting master for the Visorak horde, but Sidorak refused. Roodaka insisted it would be an engagement gift, with the other five Toa as well. Presented with the possibility of gaining influence on Xia through their alliance, Sidorak agreed and made Vakama a commander of the Visorak. When the remaining Toa Hordika, along with Rahaga Norik and Keetongu, attacked the Coliseum, Sidorak was confronted by Keetongu, who was scaling the walls of the building. He attempted to blast him off, but missed repeatedly. After Roodaka managed to knock Keetongu off, she tricked Sidorak into following her to make sure that the Rahi was dead. When they arrived, Roodaka left Sidorak alone with Keetongu, who had survived the fall. Shocked, Sidorak was brutally crushed under Keetongu's fists and killed. As a result of the severe damage sustained to his cranial capacity, Sidorak was not revived on the Red Star, and remains deceased.[ Abilities & Traits Sidorak's primary force was his impressive strength. Sidorak was also very skilled at manipulating people, though his overconfidence left him susceptible to Roodaka's own deceptions. Sidorak could fire an Obedience Rhotuka, a powerful spinner that forced its' victims to follow Sidorak's commands for twenty-four hours. As a Parchohn, he also could wear and use a Kanohi, although he chose not to do so. Mask & Tools He wielded a Herding Blade on his arm, which could be used to summon Visorak to his side or to fire a powerful beam of energy. However, for effectiveness it required better accuracy than Sidorak's poor aim could provide. Sidorak also possessed a Rhotuka Launcher. Quotes Trivia *Paul Dobson voiced Sidorak in Web of Shadows. *Sidorak knew of an ancient language, and could speak several words in it. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread (Mentioned Only)'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak